Bitter Life
by 1.krittika
Summary: a sad one shot on Rajat...no offence meant to any one..and sorry fr those who will be hurt or who will dislike this


**Authors note:**

I got a request to write about Rajat from one of my friend... but I can't get any good idea on him…but I also miss him…but from the very first day of his in the show I felt that his talent is not fully utilized...no offence meant to anyone but vikas Kumar was much more talented..

I'm sad for him so only sad lonely ideas came up…giving a try…let me know how I fared…healthy criticism welcome

**Story:**

One dark young man was sitting near the beach…looking at the waves….he was looking absent minded. His eyes are not concentrating on anything…his facial expression makes it clear that he has many things hidden deep but he is composed…reserved rather...

He heard some voice and turnd to that side... one guy was taking over phone...

"Arey yaar mera transfer ho gaya...Mumbai chorke jana kise pasand hy...yeah saher to sabko apna leta hey..."

The guy went away still talking over phone..

Our hero the young reserved personality looked at the vast horizon in front of him… "kya sachmein Mumbai sabko aapnati hey?tumhe isne apnaya tha former senior inspector Rajat?"

His thought ran..

"jab Mumbai mien as a senior inspector join krna tha to mujhe laga jaisa koi sapna safal ho gaya.."

He sighed **"welcome senior inspector Rajat..mein ACP pradyuman yeah senior inspector Abhijeet aur yeah senior inspector Daya"**

"Training ki waqt se inke bareme meine itna suna tha…jin logo ko sare trainee officers apne adarsh mante they….unke saath kaam kerna..as if a dream comes true.."

"**arey Rajat hum sab family ki tarah hey tm aise uneasy fel mat karo yaar.."**

"uneasy….nah uneasy nahi…mujhe odd feel hota tha…Freddy ki wo har baat acha lagta tha per khul ke hass nahi pata tha..juniors ko order dene ki alawa aise hi chat kerna cahta tha per kaise samajh nahi ata tha …aur do colleagues..unhe to colleague sochne mein bhi ajeeb lagta tha…unhe to senior ki tarah hi treat kerta tha mein…unki dosti..team ka aapasi pyaar…mein khud apne hi ander qayed ho jata tha..care dikhana pyar jatana hi nahi ata tha mujhe"

He looked at the waves…the dancing waves touching his feet he was about to reach to his shoes to remove it when his eyes fall on the red dhaga tied n his wrist

"**Rajat yeah mata rani ka dhaga hey ise kabhie mat uterna…tum mano yeah na mano tumhari yeah bahen manti hey ki iss dhage mein bahut taqat hey"**

"ha behen..Tarika..wohi to jiske samne mein free ho jata tha…mere yah so called reserve personality kahi durr chali jati thi…care bhi jata leta tha aur kitna daanti thi wo…awww bechara mein angry young man se scared kid ban jata tha…warna aur kisi ko team mese family maan na saka arrey….kaisi family..koi yakiin hi nahi jab ek dusre per.."

He remembered when he was accused…the incident came in front of his eyes…his eyes were filled with tears..

"pr meine bhi to apne papa per hi yakin nahi kiya tha to yeah log….per Tarika ne kitna saath diya…uss din pehli bar mujhe laga ki Abhijeet sir duty ke alawa bhi kuch soch sakte hey..wo kitne pareshan they Tarika ko leke.."

He leaned back on the rock.. "per ha pure team ka aapasi payar dekha tha jab dcp sir ACP sir ke khilaf ho gaye they….wo pal wo kuch din.."

He closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze…

"Per pata nahi kiu kabhie mein khud ko yaha dhal nahi paya…I never can b in my own self…dil kabhie mujhe yeah ki hone ki ijajat nahi diya…aur lagta tha yeah Mumbai bhi mujhe nahi apna raha hey.."

He smiled "saree newspaper channels public sab mein serf ACP Abhijeet aur Daya, mein to fir bhi naya tha per Freddy..per mein bhi to senior tha.."

He nodded his head as no.. "jealous hone laga tha fir samajh aya ki ary unhon apni puri jindegi de di iss CID ko..mere liye yah serf ek job thi per inlogo ne? ACP sir ne to apni bête tak qurban ker diya aur Abhijeet sir n apni memory…uss realisitation ke bad meine CID ko meine job nahi jindegi ki ahem hissa bana liya.. duty nahi jindegi jur gayi iss..aur fir.."

He remembered

"**waise sir aap has sakte hey..senior inspector ko hasna mana nahi hy..aur haste hue aap aur bhi cute lagte hey"**

He smiled "Purvi…pehli baar kisi larki ko leke kuch ahsas hua..uski hasi uski boli…kya yaar teenage mein jaise baopas chala gaya mein…" but then again he become sad

"**Rajat tumhara transfer delhi mein ho gaya…HQ ne achanaq yeah faisla le liya notice period bhi kam hey.."**

"meine Mumbai ko apnane hi laga tha ki dur ho jana para…per tab tak mine job o hi jindegi bana liya tha..to transfer accept ker liya..nayi jagah naye log..aur mera chup savab….dil mein sabse jyada yeah chubta tha ki Purvi ko to dil ki baat bhi na bata paya kahi o kisi aur.."

"**hello sir aap kaise hey?pata hey yeaha na sab aapko miss kerte hey..Abhijeet sir to kahe rahe they ki aap rehte to un dono ki kaam asan ho gaya tha.."**

"Phone pey lagvag roj batein phir bhi wohi daar..kahi w bhi ma ki tarah mujse dur..fir papa chal base..akela tanha…firse wohi reserved angry young man ki image mein bapas…apni akelapan khata tha mjhe tab sahi mein samajh mein aya ki Mumbai ko meine aur Mumbai ne mujhe kitna apnaya tha..."

He got up sat straight "fir yeah mission…secret mission 3mahine…fir bapas aya to CID ki job ke layek hi na raha…"

He looked beside himself a walking stick.. "baisakhi..aur isi ke bajase ek bar fir sare khusiya dur ho gayi mujjse…abb kabhie Purvi ko bata nahi paunga apn dil ki hall kabhie kr nahi paunga duty…"

He grabbed the stick, stood up after some struggle..

"fir Mumbai chala aa…duty ke chakker mein kitna jagah gaya mein pr yeaha ajjeeb sa sakoon milta hey…kisi se contact nahi kiya mission se lautne ke bad..koi nahi janta ki min aha hu per fir bhi lagta hey apno ki bich hi to hu…pass nahi to durr sahi per isi seher mein kahi mere apne hey…wo aj mere khaber nahi jante per mein to janta hu.."

He starts walking.. "mere behen..mera pyar aur kitne anmol rishte..isi seher mmein mujhe yeah mila sayed kabhie jindegi ka naya maqsad bhi mil jaye…isi seher mein meine dosti ki rang ko pehchana sayed mujhe bhi koi aisa dost mil jaye…sayed kisi roj koi miracle ho..mein tik ho jau aur Purvi ke samne apna dil khol saku.."

He started moving towards his home.. With a hope; hope given by Mumbai…the city full of life…

**A/n: ** guys pls review although I know it's not at all good…


End file.
